Army of Observation (UTC)
The Army of Observation came about as the result for the [Trading Company|UNKNOWN [? Trading Company's]] needs of a permanent standing force ready to defend the Company's territories, citizens and interests through force, diplomacy and espionage. The Army of Observation was formed on the 7th of November, 2016 one day after Aspermont Harbor when the Alt War began. The Directory assigned Irishkaiser as Chief of the General Staff of the Army of Observation and cyclone_43 as the General of Combat Operations. The Army's mission statement is "The Defense of UTC Territories and UTC Members to allow them to operate freely", with heavy emphasis on espionage and reconnaissance rather than a large standing army. The Army's preference for surgical, precise strikes and its considerable intelligence network has made it the most cost-efficient army established by the Company, having scored multiple, decisive and profitable victories for the least amount of men and material invested. History The Army's first major operation was Operation Roosevelt on the 8th of November 2016 where members of the Army managed to recapture two pumpkins from the enemy and destroyed one in Rainytown(Paluster) while capturing a Smite IV Kb I Astrum Book. The Army then planned another attack named Operation Hiroshima, using intelligence about the enemy group's massive stockpile of Gold Armor sets, which they achieved with much success. The Army of Observation continued to serve the Company throughout the war as its principle fighting force, killing many more alts(6 alts killed in total), enslaving one and building up the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company's vast intelligence network. The Army of Observation never lost a single battle against Pittacus and it used this fact as a propaganda point. Sometime during January, the Army's first Chief of Staff Irishkaiser temporarily left to deal with secondary matters that were building up and Alicethekiller, due to her direct connections with spies and assets, was chosen to become interim Chief of Staff. It was during this time that the Army gained trump card over its enemy, Pittacus with the defection of Greg1181. After the Army's spies confirmed the event of user Benchmark1337 hacking Alicethekiller's online assets and Greg1181's defection in disgust, valuable information began to be absorbed by the Army that gave them even more victories and more intelligence assets, even acquiring Pittacus' phone number. When Irishkaiser returned, it was confirmed that Pittacus would cheat the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company in all negotiations, whether by duping or by trickery of appraisal, the information galvanized the Company to not accept peace until it resulted in the destruction of Pittacus' Gang. By this time, Pittacus Gang agreed to "merge" with Corsair, making it official with the release of Origins but by all practical accounts, have begun playing with each other. This simplified the intelligence efforts as spies in both groups have been consolidated. This short boost in morale and confidence to Pittacus' Gang lengthened the war but the Army of Observation decisively demoralized Corsair in the battle of Grimdale 2017. Pittacus' Gang went into further decline and eventually but defiantly negotiated her surrender and admittance of defeat by the 19th of February 2017. Further negotiations were later hampered but Pittacus admitting defeat was all that mattered. With the Alt War over, the UTC decided to keep the Army of Observation as the permanent standing army of the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company. Irishkaiser later retired and popularity chose cyclone_43 to be Chief of Staff of the Army of Observation. cyclone_43 as Chief of Staff proved to be inadequate at the job as he consistently overstepped his authority and treated the administrative position simple as a combat leader role. cyclone_43's actions later led to complications with other clans and his actions were used as propaganda basis to plot his removal during the Alicethekiller's Directory Ambition Conspiracy. Eventually, with the unraveling and foiling of the conspiracy, the Army of Observation became ineffective and defunct. On the 23rd of May, the Imperial Assembly decided to consolidate all matters of military to a new organization: the Imperial General Staff. Command and Structure of the Army during the Alt War(2016-2017) * Irishkaiser, Chief of Staff of the Army of Observation ** cyclone_43, General of Combat Operations * Alicethekiller43, Chief Intelligence Officer, former interim Chief of Staff. * GunOverdose, Chief Admin-Support Officer Command and Structure of the Army of Observation(2017-2017) * cyclone_43 Chief of Staff of the Army of Observation * Alicethekiller43, Chief Intelligence Officer Category:Organization Category:Armies of the UTC